the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Schwer wiegt die Krone
Schwer wiegt die Krone ist die 12. Folge der zweiten Staffel und insgesamt die 25. Folge der Serie The 100. Das Drehbuch schrieben Aaron Ginsburg und Wade McIntyre. Regie führte Mairzee Almas. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 11.Februar 2015. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 11. November 2015 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. Die Spannungen zwischen Clarke Griffin und Abigail Griffin spitzen sich zu nachdem Clarke eine Grenze überschreitet. Raven Reyes hilft Bellamy Blake, sich in Mount Weather zurechtzufinden. ''Thelonious Jaha'''' und John Murphy begegnen einer Fremden, die nicht das ist, was sie zu sein scheint. '' Octavia Blake ist bereit, für jemanden den sie liebt zu kämpfen. Indes liegen die Nerven in Mount Weather blank und die Dinge erreichen ihre Belastungsgrenze. Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha *Ricky Whittle als Lincoln *Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes Nebendarsteller * Richard Harmon als John Murphy * Alycia Debnam-Carey als Lexa * Johnny Whitworth als Cage Wallace * Raymond J. Barry als Dante Wallace * Eve Harlow als Maya Vie * Rekha Sharma als Dr. Lorelei Tsing * Adina Porter als Indra * Luisa D'Oliveira als Emori * Jarod Joseph als Nathan Miller * Chelsey Reist als Harper McIntyre * Genevieve Buechner als Fox * Toby Levins als Carl Emerson * Christian Tessier als Caspian * Aatash Amir als Atohl * Glenn Ennis als Ryder Soundtrack Zitate : Dr. Tsing (zu den Delinquenten): "I'm sorry it has to be like this. I hope you know, you're all incredibly special to us." : Raven: (sieht zu Ryder) "Worried someone's gonna try and take a shot at you inside the Ark?" : Clarke: (zu Ryder) "Wait outside, Ryder. Lexa's orders." : Raven: "Whatever, Clarke." : Jasper (zu Dr. Tsing): "I hope you know that you're incredibly special to us." : Dr. Tsing: "You ready for the last treatment you'll ever need Lieutenant?" : Carl Emerson: "You have no idea. I've been waiting my whole life for some fresh air." : Carl Emerson: "Sir, Whitman is good but he can't take out that many targets alone." : Cage Wallace: "Which is why we're going to use a missile… This time, we're not going to miss." : Clarke: "How many of these have you made?" : Raven: "Only two so far." : Clarke: "Two? That's not enough. There'll be Reapers everywhere." : Raven: "High frequency tone generators don't grow on trees, Clarke. Wick is scrounging for parts." : Clarke: "Raven, I am about to leave for Tondc, where Lexa and the heads of all 12 Grounder clans are waiting for me to tell them we're a go, only we're not a go because they still have acid fog, and we only have two tone generators." : Marcus Kane: "Clarke, being a good leader means knowing which battles to fight." : Clarke: "And which to delegate. I know." : Abigail: "Tell me this was Lexa. Please, Clarke? Please tell me this wasn't you?" : Clarke: "I wish I could. You can't tell anyone about this. If anyone find out we knew, the alliance of the twelve clans will break. We'll lose the war." : Abigail: "You crossed a line. Their blood is on your hands. And even if we win, I'm afraid you won't be able to wash it off this time. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." : Murphy (zu Caspian): "Touch me again, and I'll end you… In a non-criminal way." : Emori: "My people saw me as a stain in the bloodline, something to erase." : Murphy: "Screw 'em! I wouldn't cover it up. I think its badass." : Emori: "Liar." : Emori: "Everybody put your weapons and supplies in the cart and nobody gets hurt." : Jaha: "If we give you our supplies we all die out here." : Emori: "If you don't you'll die right here." : Jaha: "I believe this is what they call having faith, John." : Murphy: "Nah, I just have nothing better to do." : Indra: "We are at war. And a warrior does not mourn those she's lost until after the battle is won." : Octavia (zu Lincoln): "Grounders don't give up. We fight." : Bellamy: "Clarke, wait. Octavia was in Tondc when I left. Is she, um...?" : Clarke: "She's here, she's safe." : Bellamy: "Okay, good. Be safe too." : Clarke: "I will." : Raven: "Octavia is in Tondc for the meeting. Why'd you lie?" : Clarke: "Bellamy can't be distracted. It helps no one." : Lexa: "A missile, you're sure?" : Clarke: "Yes. We have to start evacuating now." : Lexa: "No." : Clarke: "What do you mean, no, Lexa?" : Lexa: "If we evacuate, they'll know we have a spy inside their walls." : Clarke: "Not necessarily." : Lexa: "We can't risk it." : Clarke: "What's the point of having an inside man if we can't act on what he tells us?" : Lexa: "Is the acid fog disabled? Is our sleeping army uncaged?" : Clarke: (shakes her head no) : Lexa: "Then Bellamy's job is not done. Without him, we can't win this war." : Clarke: "So what are you saying? We just do nothing? Let them bomb us?" : Lexa: "It'll be a blow. But our army will be safe inside the woods and it'll inspire them." : Clarke: "And what about us?" : Lexa: "We slip away right now. Put this on." : Clarke: "Lexa, wait, you don't understand. I provoked Mount Weather, I sent a message to distract them from Bellamy." : Lexa: "Clarke, sometimes you have to concede a battle to win a war." : Clarke: "No. We can inform the leaders of the clans make a rendezvous point in the woods. Each of them can slip out separately." : Lexa: "And how many more will they tell? Where do we draw the line?" : Clarke: "Well then cancel the meeting. Start a fire...something" : Lexa: "Clarke we don't have time for this." : Clarke: "No, no. This is wrong." : Lexa: "It's also our only choice and you know it. You could've warned everyone out there, but you didn't. You said nothing, not even to your own people. This is war, Clarke. People die. You showed true strength today; don't let emotions stop you now. It's time to go." }} Galerie The 100 2x12 Promo "Rubicon" (HD)Trivia * Clarke lügt Bellamy im Bezug auf Octavia in Tondc an. * Dies ist die 25. Episode für Eliza Taylor, Bob Morley und Marie Avgeropoulos. * Der Atem der Personen in der toten Zone ist sichtbar. Dies kommt davon, weil es in der Wüste bei Nacht bis zu -7° kalt werden kann. * Der Englische Originaltitel "Rubicon" ist eine Referenz zu "Den Rubicon überqueren" - Ein "Punkt ohne Wiederkehr". ** Historisch gesehen bezeichnet es den Beginn des Bürgerkrieges zur Zeiten Caesars. Dies kann sich auf Jahas und Murphys suche nach der Stadt des Lichts beziehen oder die Flucht der Gruppe aus Mount Weather. Tode in dieser Folge * Dr. Lorelei Tsing (radioaktiven Verstrahlung) * 10 Mount Weather Wachen (radioaktiven Strahlung) * 3 Delinquenten (Knochenmarkernte) * Über 250 Grounder und Sky People (Bombe in Tondc) Referenzen fr: en:Rubicon pl:Rubicon Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Seiteninhalt) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder)